


Murphy's Cops Law #10

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [9]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M, a small bit of Danny hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #10: If a cop swings a baton in a fight, he will hit other cops more often than he will hit the bad guys he swings at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #10

DC Andy Cartwright anxiously paced outside the hospital. He puffed on a cigarette and pressed his cell phone to his ear. “I’m up shit creek, Andy.”

DS Andy Wainwright sneezed loudly. He sniffed and blew his nose. “Sorry to hear it, Mate.”

Cartwright winced. “You sound horrible.”

Wainwright’s coughs came from deep within his chest. “Thanks, Sunshine. What happened?”

“Old Charlie wouldn’t come along quietly. He attacked us. It turned into a scrum. He was sitting on Fisher’s chest. I didn’t mean to hit Danny’s arm.”

“Is he okay?”

Cartwright sighed heavily. “He’s getting a cast put on right now.”

Wainwright wheezed. “Could always be worse.”

“I suppose so. What about you? You’ve had this thing for a week.”

Wainwright hacked and then spit something out. “I’ve got an appointment to see the new doc tomorrow.”

Cartwright wrinkled his nose. “Dr. Hatcher always gave a sweet when he was done.”

Wainwright coughed again. “Yeah, too bad he turned out to be a murderer.”

“Yeah, well nobody’s perfect,” Cartwright grumbled. He continued to pace, glancing around nervously. “What do I tell the Inspector?”

Wainwright blowing his nose sounded like the honking of a goose. “Stay out of the way and let Danny handle Nicholas.”

Cartwright froze when he saw Inspector Nicholas Angel’s police car come to a screeching halt in the parking lot. “He’s here,” he whispered.

“Head down, Mate. Good luck.”

Cartwright chewed on his bottom lip. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. “Thanks, Luv. I’ll bring you some soup later.”

Nicholas jumped out of the car. He strode to the entrance. He glared at Cartwright but didn’t say anything. He barely tilted his head for Cartwright to follow him.

Cartwright flipped his phone closed and followed three steps behind Nicholas. He took his sunglasses off and kept his head down. He clasped his hands behind his back.

Nicholas went to the front desk. He stood ramrod straight and his voice was tight. “Any news on Sergeant Danny Butterman?”

The nurse smiled. “We finished putting the cast on his arm. He’ll be ready to go soon.”

Nicholas didn’t relax. “Can I see him?”

She waved to them. “Sure. This way.” She led them to a small area in the corner and pulled the privacy curtain back. She turned back to Nicholas with a reassuring smile. “He may be a little loopy from the painkillers.” 

Cartwright smirked. “That’s our Danny on a normal day,” he piped up before he could think better of it.

Nicholas glared at him again while the nurse just chuckled and excused herself. He cursed himself under his breath and went to slouch against the wall. He stared at the floor.

Danny was sitting up on the edge of the hospital bed. He was grinning at the doctor signing his cast. “Your first name is Gaius. What kind of name is that?” he asked cheerfully.

The doctor straightened up. “Latin,” he answered easily. “We’ll see you back here in about six weeks. Nurse Collins will be back to get you discharged.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

The doctor excused himself with a polite nod to Nicholas and Cartwright. Nicholas went to stand at Danny’s side. “Danny, are you all right?” he asked, voice cracking only slightly.

Danny’s whole face lit up when he saw Nicholas. “I’m great. How are you?”

“I’m all right, just worried about you.”

Danny took Nicholas’ hand in his good one. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’ve got this wicked cast,” he said excitedly as if he was a child with a new toy. “I want everyone in town to get a chance to sign it.”

The tension in Nicholas’ shoulders eased. One end of his mouth quirked up. “I think we can handle that.”

Danny’s gaze never left Nicholas’ face. “Hey, Andy,” he greeted with his normal cheer. 

Cartwright’s head shot up. He straightened up and pressed back against the wall. “I’m so sorry, Danny,” he stammered.

“It’s okay,” Danny interrupted. “It’s not your fault. If Charlie had come along quietly, nothing would’ve happened. Did Fisher and Walker get him in okay?”

“Fine,” Nicholas answered tartly. “He’s cooling his heels in a cell.”

“I’m still sorry,” Cartwright said mournfully.

Nicholas looked at Cartwright. His eyes flashed. “And he’s going to make it up to you by handling all your paperwork for the next three months.”

Cartwright’s throat went dry at the furious look on Nicholas’ face. “Yes, Chief.”

Danny squeezed Nicholas’ hand and let go. He pressed the marker into Nicholas’ hand. “Sign my cast.”

The venomous look disappeared when Nicholas turned his attention back to Danny. He smiled warmly. “Okay.”

Danny watched Nicholas sign his neat signature. “Now, Andy,” he encouraged quietly.

Nicholas snorted softly and tossed the marker to Cartwright. “Your turn.”

Cartwright bobbled the marker but didn’t drop it. He stepped up to Danny. He quickly signed the cast without daring to look at Nicholas.

“You’re excused, Cartwright.”

Cartwright didn’t need to be told twice. He hurried out. He didn’t look back to see Nicholas put an arm around Danny.


End file.
